Mr. Fussy/Counterparts
In series *Little Miss Neat: Both are green and tidy. *Little Miss Tidy: Both like things neat and tidy. *Mr. Perfect: Both are perfectionists. *Little Miss All-Goes-Well: Both are perfectionists. *Little Miss Careful: Both try to be very carefull. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are dark green and have black moustaches. Out of series Overall Personality (Hates filth, wants thing done properly, fusspot,perfectionist, etc.) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears) *Bristle (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) *Edd (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy) *K.T. (Pinky and Perky) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Rarity (My Little Pony) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) *Felix (The Odd Couple) *Frasier and Niles Crane (Frasier) *Bagheera (Jungle Book) *Mason (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Henry the Penguin (Oswald) *Baron von Goulish (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Top Hat (TUGS) *Hugh Test (Johnny Test) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) Green-Colored or at least wears Green Clothing *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Duck (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Rex (Toy Story) *Ned (The Simpsons) British Accent *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) *Mason (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Baron von Goulish (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Top Hat (TUGS) Ties (The Mr. Men Show Only) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Archibald (VeggieTales) *Morton Frog (Pinky and Perky) *Mouse (Adventures of Mouse and Mole) Moustache *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) Glasses (The Mr. Men Show Only) *Grandpa (Heathcliff) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bristle (Magic Adventures of Mumfie) Yet to be Categorized *Flexers except Balk (All 3 are neat-looking), *Dougal (The Magic Roundabout, both are fussy and like things done properly), *Antoine D'Coollette (Sonic SatAM, both like things neat and tidy), *Tidyup (Stoppit and Tidyup both like things neat and tidy), *Heinrich Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both speaks with a German Accents and both Rivals to Mr. Messy and Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln), *Dudley (Street Fighter III, both of them are smartly dressed, and every inch a gentleman), *Rikuo (Darkstalkers, both are green), *Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, both are fussy), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda, both like everything to be perfect), *Sarge (Cars, both are green and are friends to someone that they seem to dislike), *Fussy Florence (Little Monsters, both are fussy) *Henry's Dad (Horrid Henry, both are related to Miss Neat and Henry's Mum) *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speak with British accents and are both rivals to Mr. Messy, Fanboy and Chum Chum), *Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speak with German Accent and are both rivals to Mr. Messy and Kyle The Conjurer), *Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both talk through their moustaches). *Qui-Gon Jinn (Star Wars, both have a moustache and are friendly). *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, both have a moustache and are friendly) *Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are very careful about what they're doing) *Doc (Snow White, Both Are Wise) *Marco (Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps, both are wise, friendly, kind and very careful about what they're doing) * Captain Greer (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have black moustaches) * Dudley (Street Fighter III, both of them are smartly dressed, and every inch a gentleman), * Rikuo (Darkstalkers, both are green), * Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, both are fussy), * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda, both like everything to be perfect), * Sarge (Cars, both are green and are friends to someone that they seem to dislike), * Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speaks with a British Accents and They are both Rivals To Mr. Messy, Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Sigmund The Sorcerer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both speaks with a German Accents and They are both Rivals To Mr. Messy and Kyle The Conjurer) * Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both talk through their moustaches) * Farmerbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are green and talk through their mustaches) * Bakerbory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both talk through their mustaches) * Bert and Kermit (Jim Henson, all 3 are fussy) * Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars, all three have a moustache and are friendly) * PC Boot (The Shoe People, both have black moustaches) * Alf Thompson (Postman Pat, both have black moustaches) * Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder, both have black moustaches) * The Grand Duke (Disney's Cinderella, both have black moustaches) * George Darling (Peter Pan, both have black moustaches) * Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are green, have British accents and wear glasses), * Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter, both are very careful about what they were doing) * Chris McClean (Total Drama series both like keeping themselves clean) * Gerty the Giraffe (Pic Me, both like things to be clean) * Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both have bad luck) * Mr. Smithers (The Simpsons, both wear glasses and are sensitive) * The Shopkeeper (Mr. Benn, both wear glasses and have moustaches) * The Chief (Jimbo and the Jet Set, both wear glasses and have moustaches) * Professor Dumkopf (The Family Ness, both are slightly mad and have German accents) * Francis (Oliver & Company, both are gentle and have British accents) * Russell (Littlest Pet Shop, they both like things to be organized) * James (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have British Accents, fusspots and doesn't like to get themselves dirty) * Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both wants things to be done properly) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are fussy, wants things done properly and lives next to a messy neighbour; Squidward to Patrick, while Mr. Fussy to Mr. Messy) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both don't like getting dirty and easily cry) * Didi Pickles (Rugrats, both wants things done properly) * Brum (Namesakes series, both wants things done properly) * Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both wants things done properly) * Teri (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are tidy) * Blair (TUGS, both have moustaches) * Tex (Theodore Tugboat, both have moustaches) * Hangle (Wizardora, both have moustaches and are fussy) * Smart Arty (ZZZAP, both have similar moustaches and are fussy) * T (Alphablocks, both are fussy) * Babar (Namesake series, both have green and can get fussy at times) * Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are green and fussy) * Von Kaiser (Punch-Out!!!,both has German accents) * Rarity (My Little Pony, both are fussy, like things tidy and don't like getting dirty) * Medic (Team Fortress 2, both have German accents and wear glasses) Category:Counterparts